


release

by beautifulones



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Blood, Character Death, Death, First Meetings, Gun Violence, M/M, Violence, mormor
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulones/pseuds/beautifulones
Summary: Oni wiedzą, że poruszasz się jak bóg i nie mogą uwierzyć, że uczyniłem cię słabym





	release

**Author's Note:**

> to mój pierwszy mormor w życiu, ale mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba!  
> to także pierwsza z dwóch lub trzech części

Baker Street płonęło. Budynek mieszkalny był w opłakanym stanie, kiedy dziesięć minut wcześniej w jednym z mieszkań wybuchła ręcznie i drobiazgowo skonstruowana bomba. Mozaiki pobitych okien odbijały blask jaskrawych płomieni, które pojawiły się zaraz po niespodziewanym wybuchu. Samochody stojące wzdłuż chodnika wyły pośród wyjątkowo zimnej nocy, rozbudzone i naruszone przez rozkruszone kamienie ścian. Tragiczne widowisko przyciągało uwagę coraz większej liczby gapiów- jedni stawali po drugiej stronie jezdni, przyglądając się nieudolnym próbom ratunku, jaką mieszkańcy mogli się w tej chwili obdarzyć. Inni, zainteresowani hałasem specjalnie zmieniali kierunek docelowy swoich nocnych spacerów, by stanąć ramię w ramię z pierwszą grupą i oddać się fali przepełnionych obawą szeptów. Samochody stawały, a pasażerowie bez krzty zdrowego rozsądku wychodzili z pojazdów, torując ulicę i z rozwartymi w przerażeniu ustami przypatrywali się, jak Baker Street 221B z sekundy na sekundę staję się istnym pobojowiskiem; gruntem, na którym w przeciągu kilku dłużących się minut rozpętała się, i zakończyła niewypowiedziana wojna.

_Gdzie Sherlock Holmes?_

To pytanie rozpływało się w mroku nocy nad głowami zebranych, którzy byli zbyt przerażeni, żeby zareagować. Zbyt przerażeni utratą bohatera. Ostatnia nadzieja na zachowanie spokoju i względnej harmonii w Londynie, ukrywająca się pod postacią trzydziestoletniego detektywa, pozostawała ogromnym znakiem zapytania, dopóki gęstej ciszy nie przerwała syrena wozu strażackiego. Wszyscy mechanicznie, w nieprzyjemnym odrętwieniu zaczęli odsuwać się i udostępniać przejazd do zdewastowanego budynku. Nawet strażacy wydawali się targani negatywnymi emocjami, wszystko robili w pośpiechu i większym chaosie, niż byli wyszkoleni.

Jedyny niewzruszony zdarzeniem człowiek obserwował całe zajście z dachu sąsiadującego blokowiska. Spoglądał prawym okiem przez celownik na jedyne nienaruszone drzwi, które pokrywała biała farba układająca się w napis, skierowany do dwóch sławnych domowników Baker Street.

_Tęskniłeś za mną?_

Pojedyncze krople deszczu wsiąkły w kaptur jego szarej bluzy. Przez ułamek sekundy poczuł niebezpieczne drżenie mięśni, spowodowane napływającymi wspomnieniami, jednak szybko zacisnął dłonie na swojej ukochanej wiatrówce oraz szczękę, powtarzając sobie w głowie, że nie da się wyprowadzić z równowagi byle deszczem. Ponownie skupił wzrok na drzwiach, czekając, aż jeden z nich ostatkiem sił popchnie je, by uratować się z tego piekła, a wtedy bez zastanowienia naciśnie na spust i podaruje któremuś z nich, a może obojgu, niewielką, lecz śmiertelną dawkę żelaza prosto w głowę. Pozbawi ich życia, szybko i nieoczekiwanie. Chociaż nie zasługiwali na takie traktowanie, powinni umierać w męczarniach, czuć wszystko, co on czuł, odkąd Jim przestrzelił sobie czaszkę na wylot.

Piętnaście minut później, gdy mięśnie Sebastiana ciągle napięte i gotowe do działania ponownie zaczynały drżeć, wyniesiono kilka ciał. Dzięki swojemu sokolemu wzrokowi, mężczyzna od razu zauważył pokiereszowane i pokryte sadzą sylwetki Johna oraz Sherlocka. Ten pierwszy pozostawał w bezruchu i gdy w końcu Sebastian miał nacisnąć na spust, dostrzegł, że Sherlock doczołguje się do swojego przyjaciela i mówi coś nieskładnie, resztkami sił potrząsając za ramiona. Był zrozpaczony i zdesperowany, co od razu dało się rozpoznać po jego wykrzywionej mimice. Wyglądał co najmniej, jakby cała jego uporządkowana i idąca jednym, swoistym torem rzeczywistość rozpadła się, nieważne, jak popieprzona wcześniej była. Ale była jego rzeczywistością, jego życiem.

Biały uśmiech zagościł na wypłowiałej z emocji twarzy Sebastiana, gdy zrozumiał, że Sherlock cierpi tak jak on. Nie może uratować jedynej osoby, która miała znaczenie w jego życiu, a wszystko, co do tej pory uznawał za świętość, zostało właśnie splamione. Z ociąganiem schował cały snajperski sprzęt do przemoczonej już torby. Poprawił przylepione do czoła kosmki blond włosów i zanim skierował się do metalowych drzwi, przyjrzał się jeszcze raz szamotaninie poparzonego detektywa nad ciałem Johna, obleganego prawdopodobnie przez lekarzy.

Potem skierował się do schodów pożarowych, czując, jak mokre ubranie przylega do każdego centymetra skóry. Jego niebieskie oczy błyskały zacięcie, szczęka zaciskała się, a żyły spęczniały na odsłoniętej szyi. Pod jego skórą wrzał prawdziwy pożar spowodowany nieustanną i niezaspokojoną chęcią zemsty. Był pewien, że zniszczenie, jakie zasiał dzisiaj na Baker Street, pozwoli mu przynajmniej na chwilę odetchnąć i uspokoić rozszalałe od długich miesięcy wnętrze, ale wybuch i hipotetyczna śmierć Johna Watsona pozostawiły jedynie na jego języku gorzki niedosyt. Nic nie mogło uśmierzyć bólu po stracie Jima Moriarty’ego.

**» trzy lata wcześniej «**

Jim nie mógł zasnąć. To nie była żadna nowość, on po prostu nie sypiał w nocy, pomijając tę jedną lub dwie godziny, kiedy zapadał już ze skrajnego wycieńczenia w nerwową drzemkę. Budził się wtedy z podkrążonymi i przekrwionymi oczyma, próbując dłońmi zetrzeć ostatnie lepkie resztki snu ze swojej twarzy. Rutynowo szedł do kuchni, niemal potykając się o laptopy, robił sobie niewiarygodnie mocną kawę i wracał na wersalkę, wciągając jeden ze sprzętów na kolana. Nie czuł się samotny w swojej pracy, bo wszystko ciągle pozostawało pod jego panowaniem. Nieważne czy załatwiał uciążliwe sprawy drogą mailową, czy osobiście, interesy przebiegały bez szwanku.

Dopiero pewnej nocy, gdy kolejny raz był zbyt zmęczony, żeby zasnąć, rozmyślał nad nadaniem komuś miana swojej prawej ręki. Jedynym problemem, stojącym na przeszkodzie był po prostu fakt, że nie miał nikogo, komu mógłby bezgranicznie zaufać. Żaden z pracowników lub klientów nie widział jego twarzy, tym bardziej bez przebrania. Wśród tak ogromnej grupy ludzi nie miał nikogo. Uświadomiwszy sobie to bardziej dobitnie niż zwykle, poczuł się jeszcze bardziej wyczerpany.

Kręcił się niecałe czterdzieści minut, przekładając poduszkę, sprawdzając nowe wiadomości i obracając w palcach tabletki nasenne. Może i był jedną z najbardziej wpływowych person w Londynie, ale pośród mroku nocy i pogniecionej pościeli; gdy po jego pustym apartamencie nie rozchodził się nawet najmniejszy szmer, przyznawał się do swoich słabości. Był człowiekiem, a na to nie mógł zaradzić w żaden sposób. Po prostu był człowiekiem. Bardzo zmęczonym człowiekiem.

Ostatecznie postanowił wziąć krótki zimny prysznic, założyć jedną ze swoich idealnych koszul i schować się przed zimnem pod połaciami czarnego płaszcza, gdy wychodził na rześkie powietrze. Nawet nie głowił się, by odpowiednio zabezpieczyć swoje mieszkanie, które oprócz zamków posiadało też kody zabezpieczające. Mimo późnej godziny wciąż dało się usłyszeć warkot silników, choć o mniejszym natężeniu niż za dnia. Upewnił się, że przy pasku do spodni tkwi pistolet, którego zwykle nie używał, wyłączył telefon i wyjął pojedynczego papierosa, który zalegał na dnie kieszeni płaszcza. Odpalił go, kiedy minął kolejną ulicę. Tereny, w które postanowił się zapuścić, były brudne i ciche, bo wszyscy mieszkańcy o zdrowych zmysłach i chęci przeżycia, już dawno znajdowali się w sypialniach, ukrytych za kilkukrotnie zamkniętymi drzwiami. Podświadomość cicho przejęła władzę nad jego kończynami, samoistnie poruszając nogami, sunącymi po wilgotnym od popołudniowej ulewy chodniku. Doskonale wiedział, dokąd zmierza- to nie był jeden z tych bezcelowych spacerów, kiedy krążył po mieście i próbował wyprzeć nadmiar niepożądanych myśli.

Stłumione wrzaski dotarły do niego, dopiero gdy stanął dwadzieścia metrów przed klubem. Bez wahania wszedł do niego- ciemnego od ilości ludzi i gęstego dymu papierosowego, a wtedy podniesione głosy uderzyły w niego niczym strumień wodospadu. Nie zwracał uwagi na liczne spojrzenia lub żałosne zaczepki, zawzięcie brnąc przez tłum rozgrzanych ciał, zebranych wokoło pseudo ringu. Nie rozglądał się na boki i nie szukał kompana do butelki whisky. To właśnie tutaj przychodził wydawać niepotrzebne pieniądze, robiąc zakłady i obserwując zalanych krwią, będących na skraju wyczerpania mężczyzn, którzy trafiali na ring z nieznanych powodów. Czasami pozwalał sobie na dedukcję, gdy byli zajęci zadawaniem sobie niemal zabójczych ciosów. Większość z nich była po prostu byłymi więźniami szukającymi wrażeń, inni potrzebowali pieniędzy do mniej lub bardziej szczytnych celów.

\- James!- ogromny, ale w jakiś sposób sympatyczny właściciel klubu, przywitał go uściskiem dłoni, a na twarz Moriarty’ego wkradł się blady uśmiech.- Mamy nową zdobycz! Chodź tylko i zobacz. Jest niesamowity.

Zainteresowany Jim, eskortowany przez Bryana dobrnął do brzegu pseudo ringu i wbił spojrzenie w nową postać, której nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał. Mężczyzna był wysoki i umięśniony, ale jednocześnie szczupły. Widać było, że ma niesamowitą technikę, koordynacje oraz kondycję, więc w niespełna pięć minut powalił dwa razy większego od siebie faceta, mając zaledwie rozcięcie na łuku brwiowym oraz obdarte knykcie. Pięć minut wystarczyło, by Jim upewnił się, że chce mu zaproponować pracę. Taki ochroniarz byłby skarbem. Po udanej walce blondyn zniknął gdzieś na zapleczu, a Moriarty przeniósł zmrużone oczy na właściciela. Był jednym słowem zafascynowany tym wysokim mężczyzną, którego zimne spojrzenie ogarnęło na ułamek sekundy jego twarz i wywołało niechciany respekt. Szybka dedukcja, na którą nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, właściwie zdała się na nic. Twarz blondyna pozostawała niezgłębioną maską, a gdy Jim próbował wymusić na niej pęknięcie, nieznajomy zniknął z pola widzenia.

\- Kim jest ten człowiek?- zapytał spokojnie, by nie wyrazić zbyt wielkiego entuzjazmu, ale ciekawość zżerała go od środka; była paląca, przez co nie potrafił powstrzymać drżenia rąk. Nareszcie coś godnego większej uwagi pojawiło się na jego dość monotonnej drodze rutyny, a jeśli to wydarzenie nie stanowiło teraz znaczącej zmiany, to być może było zalążkiem wielkiego przełomu. Musiał bodaj dowiedzieć się kim jest, bo mrowienie u podstawy kręgosłupa podpowiadało, że nie był tylko kolejną bezbarwną twarzą, jaką miał minąć bez większej uwagi.

\- Sebastian Moran. Słyszałem, że wyrzucili go z wojska!- dorzucił konspiracyjnym szeptem i uśmiechnął się niemal złośliwie, gdy kolejny raz coś błysnęło w ciemnych tęczówkach Jima.- Pojawił się znikąd, po prostu powiedział, że chce walczyć.

W odpowiedzi Moriarty jedynie skinął głową, tłumiąc nagłą ochotę wypowiedzenia i zasmakowania nazwiska Sebastiana; jedynie przeprosił Bryana, by szybkim krokiem rzucić się do wyjścia. Podświadomie czuł, że jeśli zaraz nie stanie przed drzwiami klubu, jego jedyna szansa rozpłynie się w zimnym wieczornym powietrzu i odleci bezpowrotnie do księżyca. Niechciane myśli odzywały się szyderczo w tyle głowy, lecz ucichły skutecznie stłumione przez Jima, gdy dotarł do wyjścia. Jego życie śmierdziało swoistym i nieprzyjemnym swądem nudy, a on nie znosił się nudzić.

Szarpnął gorączkowo za klamkę, a kiedy zimny wiatr owiał mu twarz, wzdrygnął się i zamknął oczy. W klubie nie było znacznie jaśniej niż na dworze, więc jego wzrok nie potrzebował wiele czasu, by przyzwyczaić się do czarnych warstw nieba i szarości, która osiadła na wszystkich budynkach i drogach. Skupionym spojrzeniem omotał ulicę, na której końcu rozgrywała się jakaś nieoczekiwana bójka. Nieświadomie wsunął zmarzniętą dłoń pod płaszcz i złapał lodowatą broń, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do trzech mężczyzn- dwóch z nich okładało pięściami trzeciego, mamrocząc jakieś niezrozumiałe zdania, utrzymane w tonie gróźb.

\- Jesteście tacy żałości- James usłyszał chropowaty głos poszkodowanego, a po chwili rozpoznał w nim blondyna, który bez większego wysiłku wygrał ostatnią walkę na ringu. Sebastian splunął krwią z ironicznym uśmiechem na jednego z oprawców, a on sekundę później wymierzył mu kolejny cios w szczękę. Odgłos uderzenia i pocierających o siebie kości był w pewien sposób obrzydliwy, przez co Jim zamarł w bezruchu i wpatrywał się zwieszoną głowę byłego żołnierza. Nie panował nad słowami, które prześlizgnęły się po przełyku i wymknęły poprzez bezwiednie otwarte usta.

- _Zostawcie go_ \- warknąwszy swoim typowo władczym tonem, wyciągnął zza pasa broń i wystrzelił nad głową jednego z dwóch nieznanych mu mężczyzn, a oni ogłuszeni jakże niespodziewanym hukiem nawet nie próbowali się spierać, gdyż chyba w porę dostrzegli, że Jim może i był od nich słabszy, ale i bardziej szalony. Rzucili Sebastiana na ziemię i mamrocząc coś pod nosem, oddalili się na zaplecze z wyraźnie zaciśniętymi ze złości pięściami. Moriarty bez zastanowienia kolejny raz pociągnął za spust w odpowiedzi, otrzymując gorączkowy trzask tylnych drzwi. Spokojnym krokiem dobrnął do zakrwawionego mężczyzny, który patrzył na niego sceptycznie.

\- Czego chcesz?- warknął, zaciśniętą dłonią ścierając czerwoną posokę ze zranionych ust. Powoli podniósł się z wilgotnego chodnika i kolejny raz obdarzył Jima chłodnym spojrzeniem, tym razem górując nad nim wzrostem.

\- Chciałem porozmawiać- odparł mężczyzna bez drgania powiek. Beztrosko schował broń pod materiał płaszcza i uśmiechnął się niemal przyjaźnie, jednak im dokładniej Sebastian przyglądał się temu gestowi, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że ten niewysoki brunet musi mieć porządnie poprzewracane w głowie.

\- O czym?- zapytał zdziwiony Moran, marszcząc brwi. Odruchowo skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej i oblizał ciągle pokryte świeżą krwią wargi. Wyglądał groźnie i w jakiś sposób fascynująco, przez co uśmiech Jima nieznacznie się poszerzył.- Nie wydaje mi się…

\- Panie Moran- Moriarty wszedł mu miękko, aczkolwiek stanowczo w słowo, a Sebastian pod wpływem usłyszenia swojego nazwiska spiął się widocznie. Jego ramiona naprężyły się, a oddech po kilku sekundach nieznacznie przyspieszył. Wyglądał, jakby szykował się do ataku.- Proponuję rozmowę w bardziej ustronnym miejscu. Pana umiejętności bardzo przydadzą się w mojej firmie.

\- Skąd…

\- Właściciel mi powiedział, jesteśmy na stopie przyjacielskiej- uciął szybko Jim, a Sebastian po dłuższej chwili po prostu pokiwał głową. Niepewny blask zrezygnowania mignął w jego niebieskich oczach, co tylko upewniło mężczyznę, że ostatecznie zgodzi się na rozmowę. Widać było, że odpowiedzi Moriarty’ego, wyprzedzające w pełni sformułowane pytania wprawiają go w zirytowanie, ale nie wypowiedział nic, co mogłoby o tym świadczyć.- Zapraszam do mnie, omówimy szczegóły.

Nie czekając na żadną odpowiedź, James odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył wzdłuż ulicy. Wciąż czuł na jeżyku wspomnienie metalicznego niczym mieszanka broni i krwi smaku nazwiska stojącego za nim mężczyzny. _Idealny._ Przez kolejne kilkanaście sekund nie słyszał echa kroków i wiedział, że Moran po prostu tkwi w miejscu, wodząc za nim wzrokiem i toczy bój z natrętnymi myślami, które całymi falami zalewały jego umysł, odkąd Moriarty odezwał się po raz pierwszy. Był rozdarty- zmęczony, poobijany, zakrwawiony, ale i ciekawy.

Ostatecznie podążył za nim- ciekawość ponownie rozbudziła także jego chwilowo uśpioną odwagę. Wmawiał sobie, że próbuje dotrzeć do granic rzeczywistości: chciał zobaczyć, co się stanie. To nie było nic więcej, prócz ciekawości. Och, zdecydowanie nie broń lub zbyt mocny cios, lecz ciekawość mogłaby stać się jednym z powodów jego śmierci. Szybko pokonał dzielący ich dystans i bez słowa szedł z Jimem ramię w ramię. Tak naprawdę nie miał żadnych planów na wieczór, a pieniądze zawsze były przydatne. Może nawet mógłby uzyskać możliwość uzbierania na przeprowadzkę do Szkocji, jeżeli nareszcie dostałby propozycję stałej pracy.

Droga zajęła im piętnaście minut. Sebastian nie zadawał pytań, choć piętrzyły się w jego umyśle z każdym kolejnym krokiem, a James podśpiewywał pod nosem jakąś znaną piosenkę, której słowa rozpływały się w mamrotaniu na jego zziębniętych ustach. Kiedy dotarli do pogrążonego w szarościach budynku, Moriarty nonszalancko otworzył drzwi i wpuścił do wnętrza swojego gościa, obserwując bezwstydnie jego tył, gdy ten niepewnym krokiem przemierzał długi i ciemny korytarz. Dotknął nowoczesnego czujnika światła i liczne, umieszczone przy suficie lampki zalały blaskiem cały dom.

\- Proszę się rozgościć- Moriarty przyspieszył, sprawnie wymijając Morana i zsunął płaszcz z ramion, rzucając go na najbliższy, obity skórą fotel.- Napijesz się czegoś? Kawy? Whisky?

Sebastian wydawał się skrępowany przepychem i nowoczesnością wnętrza, dlatego ociągał się z odpowiedzią, rozglądając ukradkowo po przestronnym i oszklonym salonie, gdzie było więcej wolnej przestrzeni niż mebli. Skanował wzrokiem szklany stolik usłany kieliszkami, opakowaniami po tabletkach i laptopy, rozsiane naokoło wersalki. Wydawało mu się, że czuje subtelny zapach samotności i problemów, lecz szybko zniknął, gdy przypomniał sobie o Jimie, stojącym za wysepką kuchenną z butelkami w dłoniach.

\- Whisky- mruknął tylko w odpowiedzi, nie kłopocząc się o bardziej formalistyczną odpowiedź, skoro brunet najwyraźniej nie zwracał na to uwagi, i usiadł na wolnym, najbardziej oddalonym od aneksu kuchennego fotelu. Niższy mężczyzna podał mu wypełnioną płynem szklankę i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, w geście powitania.

\- James Moriarty.

\- Sebastian Moran- odpowiedział chłodno, choć wiedział, że mężczyzna zna jego imię i nazwisko.

Jim z zainteresowaniem spojrzał na poranioną dłoń byłego żołnierza. Skóra na jego knykciach była rozszarpana i zalana zakrzepłą krwią; rany wymagały jak najszybszego oczyszczenia, by nie wdało się zakażenie. Upił kilka łyków swojej aromatycznej whisky, zanim machnął na Sebastiana i ruszył w głąb mieszkania. Usłyszał szelest jego ubrań, gdy powściągliwie wstawał z wygodnego fotela i podążał za nim. Kiedy przekroczył próg łazienki, lampa nad ich głowami rozbłysła, wprowadzając stojącego za jego plecami Morana w osłupienie.

\- Trzeba się zająć twoimi zranieniami, są paskudne- mruknął obojętnie Jim i odłożył szklankę z alkoholem na pralkę. Następnie sięgnął po apteczkę i wyjął z niej kilka nasączonych gaz oraz bandaż. Sebastian przez cały czas tkwił w drzwiach i nieufanie obserwował ruchy niższego mężczyzny.- No chodź, potrzebuję cię ze sprawnymi rękoma.

Blondyn podszedł do niego, nieco się ociągając, dzięki czemu Jim zdążył nalać do misy chłodnej wody. Ze zirytowaniem złapał swojego gościa za nadgarstki i ostrożnie umieścił jego dłonie w cieczy, która stopniowo mętniała i barwiła się na czerwono. Oboje w milczeniu obserwowali, jak zaschnięta krew znika ze skóry Sebastiana.

\- Do czego byłbym potrzebny?- zapytał Moran po długiej chwili niezmąconej ciszy. Ciekawość przybierała na sile i przypiekała go od środka, dlatego nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać bez wyjaśnienia. Nie miał siły na intensywne przemyślenia i własne dochodzenie do prawdy, w szczególności, gdy mógł otrzymać odpowiedzi bez większego wysiłku.- Nie mam…

\- Znasz sztuki walki, byłeś w wojsku, więc podejrzewam, że potrafisz posługiwać się bronią- James kolejny raz wszedł mu bez ostrzeżenia w zdanie. Łagodnie wyciągnął wilgotne dłonie mężczyzny na ręcznik i przetarł je kilkukrotnie, mimo wyraźnego spięcia i niewypowiedzianego zabronienia.- Potrzebuję kogoś, kto będzie moim cieniem, gdy będę załatwiał osobiście służbowe sprawy. Poza wynagrodzeniem, o którym jeszcze podyskutujemy, zapewnię mieszkanie, potrzebny sprzęt i broń. Zgadzasz się?

Sebastian zamarł w bezruchu. Nie wiedział, czy to pod wpływem delikatnego dotyku nieznajomego mężczyzny, który oczyszczał rany na jego zdartych knykciach, czy z powodu jakże korzystnej na pierwszy rzut oka propozycji. Praca wydawała się stworzona wprost dla Sebastiana Morana- człowieka, który bez adrenaliny w żyłach nie potrafił przyznać, że żyje. Potrzebował pieniędzy tak czy inaczej, a wyrażenie zgody mogłoby skutecznie zwalczyć rutynę jego samotnego życia, które po wyrzuceniu z wojska przypominało czarno-biały film.

\- Powinienem to przemyśleć- wymruczał niespokojnie, zauważając, że Moriarty kończy misterne opatrunki na jego dłoniach. Nawet nie poczuł pieczenia oczyszczanej skóry.

Brunet cmoknął w dezaprobacie i pokręcił głową z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.- Nie masz czego, mój drogi. Mieszkasz samotnie w maleńkiej klitce, przydzielonej po odesłaniu z Afganistanu, kiedy to maleńki incydent zakończył całą twą żołnierską karierę, gdy byłeś już na granicy zostania kimś więcej niż tylko pionkiem, a teraz chodzisz na nielegalne bójki, żeby dostarczyć sobie, choć namiastkę wrażeń w swoim bardzo nudnym życiu i zarobić. Mam rację? Nie odpowiadaj. Ja mam rację.

Sebastian gwałtownie wyrwał dłonie z uścisku Jamesa i odsunął się o krok, nie spuszczając z niego ostrzegawczego spojrzenia. Czuł się osaczony i skrępowany nieprzyjemną prawdą, która zaległa między nimi i utwierdzała go jeszcze bardziej w przekonaniu, że nie ma już żadnego celu. Jego myśli ponownie zamieniały się w niezrozumiałe kłębowisko słów. Ciekawość zaczynała się przeistaczać we wściekłość- Skąd o tym wiesz? O wojsku? O…

\- Nie wiem. Domyślam się, dedukuję. Nie jesteś specjalnie skomplikowany- Jim uśmiechnął się drwiąco i odwzajemnił jego morderczy, pełen chłodu wzrok.- Ale masz wszystko, czego potrzebuję. Może kiedyś mógłbyś zostać moją prawą ręką, kto wie.

Sebastian gwałtownie odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem przeciął korytarz, by jeszcze szybciej przemierzyć salon. W ciągu kilkunastu sekund znalazł się przy drzwiach wyjściowych, zaciskając zabandażowaną dłoń na klamce. Miał ochotę zaśmiać się gorzko, gdy przypomniał sobie powiedzenie o ciekawości- faktycznie prowadzi do piekła; bo jeśli człowiek, z którym rozmawiał podczas poprzedniej godziny, nie był wcieleniem złego ducha, to nic nie miało najmniejszego sensu. W jego obecności czuł się w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób zniewolony, a to było ostatnim uczuciem, jakie chciał, by mu towarzyszyło.

\- Będę cię miał na oku, mój drogi- Moriarty pojawił się kilka sekund później, wciąż utrzymując na ustach ironiczny uśmiech.

\- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby- mruknął Sebastian i wyszedł, niemal z całej siły ciskając drzwiami za sobą. Jego drżący oddech zamienił się w białą parę, kiedy powstrzymując niekontrolowane zaciskanie dłoni, próbował wydobyć wygiętego papierosa z kieszeni kurtki.

_Niech ten diabeł idzie tam, skąd przyszedł. Pieprzony James Moriaty._

Jim stał jeszcze kilka długich minut, bezwiednie wpatrując się w ostentacyjnie zatrzaśnięte drzwi. Potem przytknął do ust wypełnioną do połowy szklankę i jednym haustem pozbył się jej zawartości. Piekło go gardło od alkoholu i oczy od wzbierającej się w nim złości na wszechogarniającą i wyłącznie chwilową bezradność. Znowu poczuł się doszczętnie wyczerpany.

_Pieprzony Sebastian Moran._

**» dwa lata wcześniej «**

Sebastian czasami, tylko czasami, łapał się na myśleniu o Jimie Moriartym. Nie rozmyślał o nim w sposób obsesyjny, wręcz przeciwnie. Niekiedy wydawało mu się, że ktoś go obserwuje i właśnie wtedy do jego umysłu napływało to felerne nazwisko, które nie miało nawet prawa, w mniemaniu blondyna, być zapamiętanym. Po wyjściu z apartamentu mężczyzny niecały rok wcześniej nie spotkali się już więcej. Sebastian nie pojawił się też w klubie na przedmieściach, by zasmakować trochę adrenaliny i krwi na dziąsłach. Stał się wolnym strzelcem. Ktoś dowiedział się, że Moran jest znakomitym snajperem, więc przynajmniej dwa razy na tydzień dostawał dobrze płatne zlecenia. Nie pytał, jak i skąd, dopóki na jego koncie pojawiały się całkiem pokaźne sumy. W ciągu trzech miesięcy znalazł sobie nowe mieszkanie, nieco dalej od ruchliwego centrum, które pachniało świeżością, farbami i nadzieją.

Dnia, kiedy wpadł w łapska policji, również czuł na sobie obcy i ukryty wzrok, który odprowadził go aż do radiowozu. Kolejne niespokojne miesiące spędzone w areszcie i na rozprawach sądowych przebiegały szybko, tylko czasami Sebastiana ogarniało to dziwne uczucie bycia pod ostrzałem niewidocznych spojrzeń.

Ostatecznie zapadł wyrok, a on leżał na niewygodnym łóżku w swojej celi, wpatrywał się w sufit i oddychał szybko. Nie czuł strachu, nie czuł motywacji, by wyrwać się i ocalić przed karą śmierci. Jego ciało zdawało się tylko korpusem, wypełnionym przez sprzeczne treści, które przez gorzkie uczucie rezygnacji, czekało na swój własny epilog.

Kiedy prowadzili go do oszklonej sali, Sebastian ostatni raz pomyślał o Moriartym, potem o swoich rodzicach, z którymi nie utrzymywał kontaktu, odkąd w wieku siedemnastu lat uciekł z domu i nowym mieszkaniu, gdzie pod łóżkiem trzymał torby z bronią i pieniędzmi. Przekroczywszy próg pomieszczenia, jego myśli zamilkły i rozmyły się gdzieś w nicości, a jedyne co słyszał w głowie to szum wzburzonej krwi. Posłusznie usiadł na skomplikowanym w swej budowie krześle; nie szamotał się, kiedy przypinano go skórzanymi pasami. Kilka minut później młoda pielęgniarka skutecznie unikająca natarczywego wzroku blondyna, wkłuła się w żyłę i założyła wenflon.

\- Ogłaszam, że Sebastian Moran został skazany na karę śmierci za kilkukrotne zabójstwo. Egzekucja odbędzie się dziś- piętnastego czerwca dwa tysiące dziesiątego roku o godzinie czwartej. Czy więzień ma jakieś ostatnie słowo?- odezwał się jeden z mężczyzn za szybą, jego twarzy była skryta w cieniu i pomimo zmrużonych oczu, Sebastian nie mógł dostrzec jej wyrazu. Zapewne był przyzwyczajony do cytowania tych kilku zdań bez krzty współczucia.

W jego umyśle dryfowała pustka. Nie wiedział, co chce powiedzieć, ani co mógłby powiedzieć, by zabrzmiało wystarczająco obojętnie i przerażająco zarazem. Odetchnął ciężko pod ostrzałem kilku skupionych spojrzeń i uśmiechnął się blado. Zabił tyle istnień ludzkich, a teraz kilka z nich zabierało życie jemu. _Ironiczne_ \- Było warto.

W tej samej chwili zegar wybił czwartą po południu, coś we wnętrzu blondyna pękło i cały mimowolnie zadrżał. Nawet jeżeli nie miał dla kogo żyć, nie oznaczało, że tego nie lubił. Przepadał wręcz za wczesnym wstawaniem, piciem kawy w środku nocy i zapachem prochu na swoich palcach. Uwielbiał spełniać się w roli snajpera, spoglądać przez celownik na świat i po doskonale wypełnionym zleceniu, palić kilka papierosów na dachach bloków. Lubił smak krwi na swoich zębach, sny o mężczyźnie, którego nazwisko zapominał zaraz po przebudzeniu i książki Stephena Kinga.

Zanim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, podłączono kroplówkę, a zabójczy płyn przepłynął przez plastikową rurkę i zmieszał się z jego krwią. Bardzo powoli przestawał czuć władzę w rękach i nogach, jego język nie układał się tak, by słowa brzmiały sensownie. Ostatnie kolorowe myśli przeistaczały się w smugi i blakły.

_Więc tak wygląda koniec?_

Zamknął ociężałe powieki i odpłynął gdzieś za niewyraźną krawędź kanionu przytomności. Jego koniec był cichy, zaskakująco spokojny. Namiastką świadomości udało mu się zauważyć, że nic go nie bolało. Odchodził względnie pogodzony z biegiem wydarzeń. Nie wiedział tylko, że jego epilog wcale nie miał być epilogiem.


End file.
